Running
by SVUfanatic4
Summary: For anyone 10 years of marriage is hard. But with 4 kids its never easy, and Olivia proves Elliot right and does what she does best when she's unsure. She runs. Will Elliot be able to get her back and save their family. AU - No Kathy, therefore no kids with her. T-M
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone 10 years of marriage is hard. But with 4 kids its never easy, and Olivia proves Elliot right and does what she does best, run. **

**A/N- This story kind of popped into my head, so I'm gonna see where it goes. It is completely AU, no Kathy and no kids. Hopefully someone likes it! If you do review and, let me know! **

**Disclaimer- their not mine, sadly belong to Dick Wolf. :( **

"James and Logan Stabler, you better get your butts down to this table within the next 5 minutes, or your both going to starve." Olivia yelled to her twin 10 year old boys.

"Coming." They yelled in unison.

Olivia sighed and continued to make 2 more plates of eggs for her sons.

"Now Myra, Tati. Mommy is going to drop you girls off at day-care today. That means you girls have to be extra good, and no playing tricks on the new friends whi can't tell you two apart." Olivia told her twin 4 year Olds that were spitting images of her.

"Awww, mommy that no fun." Myra whined to her mother.

"Well baby, not everyone can tell you apart like mommy, and to them its not very fun." Olivia laughed

"Mom, James took my DS." Logan yelled storming down the stairs.

"No I didn't!" James yelled back, right behind his brother.

Olivia ran a hand through her long brown locks sighing.

"Boys, how many times have I told you no video games in the morning?"

"But mom," Logan started.

"But nothing, sit down with your sisters and eat your breakfast." Olivia said, setting her sons plates in front of them.

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

Life had been so crazy lately, between. Taking care of two sets of twins, and her husband being home less and less. Ever since he got promoted to captain, he had worked look her hours, which meant less time with his family, and less alone time with his wife.

And sudden wave of nausea washed over olivia. She ran upstairs to the bathroom off of their bedroom and heaved into the toilet.

Seeing his wife run past him into their batjroom, and hearing her being suck, Elliot walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside Olivia, rubbing her back while she continued to grow sick.

"Babel it's okay. Late it all out."

When she was finally done being suck she leaned back into her husband's arms, as he ran a hand through her silky brown hair. It had been so long since he had held her, let alone touched her, that she was relishing in his embrace.

"Baby are you okay? This is the third time this week you've been sick." Elliot said very concerned for his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine, probably coming down with something." Olivia says hoping her husband believes her.

As Olivia stands she gets dizzy and stumbles back I to Elliot's arms.

"Woah, babe. I think I you need to lay down for a bit." Elliot tells Olivia now very concerned for her.

"No, I have to get the girls to day-care, and I need to get the boys ready for the bus to school." She says trying to pry her self from Elliot's arms.

"No," he puts one arm under her knees varying her bridal style. "You're going to have a nap, and other will get the boys ready for the bus, and drop the girls off on, you way to the precinct. And don't worry, Munch, Fin, Rollins and Amaro candidate handle themselves today. You are staying right here." Elliot tells her placing her in their bed and tucking her in.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to talk her self out of this pne, she got comfortable on the bed.

"Mmmm, thanks babe. And before the kids leave can you get them up here to give me a kiss before they leave?" She asks her eyes already heavy wanting to sleep.

"Of course." He whispers to her.

A few minutes later the boys, who were spitting images of Elliot walked into their parents room, followed closely by Elliot with Myra and Tati in each of their fathers arms.

"Bye mom, love you." James and Logan both sides giving their mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too boys."

Elliot placed Myra and Tati on the floor as they both ran and jumped on the bed with their mother.

"Wuv you mommy."Myra says giving her mother a kiss on the cheek like her big brothers.

"Wuv you too mommy. Feel better." Tati says also giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too girls. All of my babies have a good day."

"Mom, me and James are 10. We're not babies." Logan says crossing his arms, being pig headed like his father.

"To me you'll always be my babies." she joked.

"Okay kids, time to get going." Elliot says practically shoving his kids out the door.

"Bye baby, feel better." Elliot says leaning over his wife giving her a very passionate kiss. As the kiss began to deepen and Olivia snaked her hands around his neck, they suddenly hear the chorus of 'ewwws' from the door way.

"Cooties." Tati says with he nose scrunched up.

As they pull away and look at their 'troop' of kids as Elliot liked to call them, they laughed.

"Go." Olivia says, giving him one last kiss.

"Ok troop, time to go." Elliot says to the kids.

"Love you." Olivia says rolling onto her side.

"Love you too."

Within minutes Olivia is drifting off to sleep, thoughts of how one minute their, marriage can be perfect, and the next not knowing where it's going. She just needed time to think.

"Babe." Elliot says, walking through the front door of their brownstone, with his 'troop'.

Not seeing Olivia downstairs, and the t.v off, he figured she was still naping upstairs.

"Kids, go up stairs and wake up your mom."

"Ok daddy."

All 4 kids ran upstairs of wake their mother.

Sitting down on the couch loosening his tie, he heats the kids coming back downstairs.

"Dad," Logan says sounding upset, along with his other children.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Mommy gone." Myra says tears streaming down her face, along with Tati.

"What do you mean gone?" He asks with fear in his voice.

"She left this note." James said giving his father the note.

_El, _

_I'm very sorry, but I need time to think. I've been. So stressed lately, and you haven't even touched me in almost 2 months. Please don't call me for a few days, I'm fine. And tell the kids that I love them with all my heart._

_Olivia._

_xxoo_

**Should I continue? Let me know what you think, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I would just like to say thank-you for all the positive reviews for this considering all of my terrible mistakes! I am so very sorry for this! I typed that on my PlayBook word program, which happens to have prediction instead of spell check. Again very sorry, promise this will be have much better spelling than the last chapter! **

**Warning- this chapter contains sexual content.**

**Disclaimer- Belong to Dick Wolf.. Sadly. **

"Hi, I'm Olivia stabler. I have a room booked for the week." She told the woman behind the desk.

"Why yes," the woman said with a clearly forced smile, while looking through the computer in front of her. "You're in room 814, 12th floor. Here is your room key and pamphlet of some great spa treatments we offer here at the Hilton."

"Thank-you very much," Olivia said taking the pamphlet and room key. "Also if anyone asks if I'm staying here, could you please tell them no. I would much rather have this week to my self thank-you."

"Of course ."

With that Olivia made her way up to her room on the 12th floor. She figured she would splurge and stay at the Hilton, seeing she needed some much needed time to her self.

Once she arrived at her room, she opened the door with her key and made her way in with her bags in tow. The room was beautiful. King sized bed, with beautiful art work hanging above it and a huge plasma hanging on the wall across from the bed. In the bathroom was a jacuzzi tub, which she planned on using.

After gawking at the room for a few minutes she unpacked her bags, putting her clothes in drawers and personal things in the bathroom. Finally content with her unpacking she decides to go into the bathroom and enjoy the beautiful jacuzzi tub.

Once stripped of her clothes she settles into the steaming tub, sighing in pleasure.

Her mind automatically drifts to why she is here in the first place.

She wasn't 100% positive, but she was pretty darn sure her thoughts had been proven right.

She had felt so guilty for leaving her children without so much as a goodbye, but she needed time to think. And between work and her children, she barely had time to breathe.

So many thoughts were running through her head, like the thought her children might hate her, her husband may hate her and how she had no idea if she could go home without the arguments to follow.

This morning had felt like old times, when he would touch her, hold her, make her feel like he cared. It didn't seem fair this only happened because she was sick.

Lately the only thing they seemed to be able to do was ignore each other, and avoid all conversation. She missed when he would tell her he loved her everyday, and kiss her like he would never see her again.

The only affection she seemed to get was from her children. Even James and Logan seemed to be getting too old to give their mom a hug. How much longer her until Myra and Tati didn't need her?

Olivia just closed her eyes and decided to let her mind wander, wanting all her worries to disappear.

Her mind wandered to what she has been yearning for, attention.

She imagined what it would be like if Elliot were here, sitting behind her rubbing her shoulders, running his hands up and down her arms. How he would suck that sensitive spot below her ear, and bring his hands to her full, and now sensitive breasts.

She moans and bites her bottom lip at the thought of this. Next his hands would travel down her torso to her thighs, slowly moving them inward, toward her aching core.

As soon as his hands reach their destination, she gasps loudly touching herself imagining they were his fingers.

"El." she moans as she continues to imagine Elliot doing these things to her.

Now his fingers were stroking her softly, reaching her clit and beginning to stroke at a very slow pace.

"Fuck!" She yells, biting her bottom lip so hard she thinks she might draw blood.

She can hear his voice in her head.

"Tell me liv, tell me how much you like it."

"Oh, I love it." She says in a breathless whisper.

His pace quickens, and the pressure on her clit increases. Her left hand travels up to her now very sensitive breast.

"Baby." She moans, feeling her self getting closer to climax.

She imagines him now nibbling on her ear, and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yells as she climaxes and her back arches.

Olivia opens her eyes expecting to turn her head and be met with her husband's piercing blue eyes. When she's not, she feels a ping of disappointment when she realizes her husband wasn't the one who had just satisfied her.

Olivia sighed and climbed out of the now cold water, grabbing her short pink silk robe she brought from home.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she looks at the picture she brought on the bedside table. As she picks it up and plops down on the bed, she traces her finger over the picture remembering when it was taken.

They had just had their family movie night and the kids had fallen asleep on the 'bed' they had made on the floor. It consisted of what seemed hundreds of pillows and blankets. Seeing as all of them were restless sleepers, there were arms and legs flailed everywhere. Every time she looked at this picture she couldn't help but laugh.

Her children were so beautiful, and she didn't know if she would be able to spend a whole week away from them.

The thing she hated the most about her and Elliot's problems, was their children got stuck in the middle of it. Even though the girls were only four, and the boys ten, they aren't dumb. They could see the obvious tension between their parents.

Olivia sighed placing the picture back down on the bedside table, and laying back on the bed.

As she stared at the plain white boring ceiling, she began to cry.

She didn't know what to do. She loved Elliot with all her heart, and it would kill her to have to say goodbye to him after 10 years of marriage. Especially with her possible condition now, she couldn't do that.

Not being 100% positive, was killing her inside. What if all of her panicking was for nothing? What if this being the thing keeping her with Elliot, was a false alarm?

She had to be positive, to finally come to a conclusion of what was going to happen to her marriage.

Sitting up on the bed and wiping her tears away, she looked across the room to the desk that sat there. On the desk was a phone that had a sign that read: _Please dial 0 for any services needed. I.e cosmetic/ personal items, room service, and any extra items needed for your room here at the Hilton. _

Olivia picked up the phone and dialed zero, taking a deep breath knowing now was the time to finally be positive.

"Hilton services, how may I help you?" a young women's voice said.

"Yes, could I please have a pregnancy test brought to room 814, 12th floor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Their not mine :( **

Elliot had finally gotten to sleep for the first time in 2 days. That's how long it had been since he had returned home, only to have a note found by his four children. 2 days of hundreds of phone calls made to her cell phone with no reply.

He had spent countless hours in those 2 days trying to think of where should have gone. Why she even left in the first place. Part of him was heartbroken, and wanted to find her and bring her home. The other part was furious!

He just didn't understand how she could up and leave. Not just leaving him, but their 4 children. What mother is selfish enough to do that, especially with two of those children barely being able to understand mommy's gone. This rage he felt towards Olivia was beginning to over come the heartbreak.

All of these thoughts and emotions were running through his head when he finally fell asleep. Not long after was he awoke by two voices.

"Daddy?" Myra and Tati whispered through tears.

Elliot quickly sat up in bed, responding to the voices that woke him.

"Yes girls." He said in a groggy voice.

"Where's mommy?" Tati asked, the hurt coming through in her eyes.

"Come here girls." Elliot said, gesturing for them to come sit on the bed.

Elliot's heart broke seeing his two youngest children with tears in their eyes. Myra and Tati both climbed onto the bed with their father, sitting on either side of him. They both clung to their favorite stuffed animals. Myras being a fluffy pink teddy bear, and Tati's being a fuzzy penguin.

"Now my little lady bugs, I just want you both to know how much your mother loves you." Elliot started, trying to find the right way to explain this to them, without letting his anger show. "Mommy, well mommy went on a little vacation."

"A vacation? Why she no take me sissy, and brudders?" Myra questioned.

"Yeah, that no fair!" Tati said crossing her little arms over her chest.

Elliot couldn't get over how much the girls looked like Olivia. They were not only her spitting images, with their light auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. But they both had her stubborn attitude.

"Well it was a grown up vacation, and she will be home soon." Elliot said thinking on his feet.

"Daddy grown up. Why you not go too?" Tati asked, as if she was interrogating him.

"Well this trip was for mommy only. She needed some time to... Think." Elliot telling them, not knowing how much to tell two 4 year Olds.

"Why didn't she say good-bye to us fore she leave?" Tati said more tears running down her face.

"Yeah, she not love us anymore daddy?" Myra asked, crying along with her sister.

Elliot thought he couldn't get anymore heartbroken. Boy was he wrong. Seeing both his daughters crying, because they thought mommy didn't love them anymore, was pure agony. He wrapped them both up in his arms, pulling them flush against his body. He kissed both of their heads trying to comfort them.

"Girls, I don't ever want you to think mommy doesn't love you. You two, James and Logan are your mothers whole world. She loves the 4 of you with all her heart, and nothing can ever change that." Elliot told his daughters, tears now in his eyes.

"We love mommy too, and we really miss her. Without mommy, no one do our hair." Tati said speaking for, Myra and herself.

"I'm sure mommy misses you guys too. And I promise your girls that she will be back soon." Elliot said hoping he didn't just lie to his daughters.

Hearing that mommy would be home soon, put a smile on the girls faces.

"Now my lady bugs," Elliot said, climbing off the bed and throwing Myra and Tati over his shoulders, as they break into giggles. "It is 2am and time to go back to bed." Elliot said, as he brings them to their room and places them in their respective beds, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Daddy, love you." Both girls said I'm unison.

"Night girls, love you too." He said on his way out of their room.

As he made his way down the hall back to their master bedroom, he poked his head into the boys room. They were both peacefully asleep, both snoring softly.

Content that all his children were asleep in bed, he walked back in into the master bedroom and laid down, hoping to get some sleep himself.

Once he laid down on his back and starred up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think about Olivia. His mind kept going back to the same thing. What did he do to make her leave?

He knew they had been having their problems lately, but he never thought it would make her leave. She had been very emotional lately, and seemed to be all over the place. One minute happy, the next sad and crying, saying how he paid no attention to her anymore.

When they went to bed at night, they wouldn't even touch each other. There was no kisses, no holding, touching or cuddling. There definitely was no love making. He thought back to the last time they made love. It was two months ago, and happened after an argument they had. It was great make-up Sex, but didn't have the same connection they used to have while making love.

It seemed as if there was no pleasing Olivia. She would tell him to at least try and spend some time with her, and when he would try and touch her or please her, she would brush him off and ignore him. Eventually he just gave up trying.

The morning before she left was great. Being able to hold her in his arms, and help her while she was sick, felt like old times. That was the first passionate kiss they had shared in months.

Thinking about all of his actions and behavior finally made him realize why she left. Tears began to sting in his eyes, he was the reason.

He had treated her like a roommate, instead of his lover and wife. That was something he vowed not to do to her. They day they got married, he vowed to love her cherish her, hold her and never let her go. That was everything he hasn't been doing.

He now realized how much he loved Olivia, and how he knew he didn't want to loose her. 10 years of marriage isn't something you just give up on. Especially when that 10 years resulted in 4 kids. There was no way he could do that to their kids, they didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of their problems.

He had to get her back home to their family, he needed their normal life back. No matter what it took.

**Please review and let me know how you felt about this chapter! And next chapter, we find out if Olivia is pregnant! **


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I would like to say I'm SO sorry for taking forever to update. I guess life kinda got in the way... Anyways here is the next chapter, I would much appreciate reviews! And it would really encourage me to update! **

**Disclaimer- not mine... :( **

Today was Olivia's final day at the hotel, and she was absolutely dreading having to face Elliot.

The only reason she was really going back was for her kids. She had missed her babies so much, and couldn't wait to see them.

As she packed up all her things, she came across her cell phone. She decided to turn it off for the week so she couldn't be reached. Taking a deep breath she turned it on, waiting for the beep signaling that she had messages.

_107 new voice mails, _flashed across the screen.

Since she had an hour to kill till check out time, she decided to listen to some of the messages. She mentally prepared herself for the anger that was going to come from him, as the first message began to play.

"Olivia baby. You need to come home! Please, I'm begging you. Whatever I did, or didn't do, I'm sorry. I love you way too much to lose you, and the kids keep asking where you are. Please baby, I need you. Call me back."

As the message ended she now had tears in her eyes.

Where was the angry Elliot she was expecting to hear? The one she thought would be furious, and say she was a terrible person for leaving their children?

In a way Olivia was kind of upset. Leave it to Elliot to be the one to apologize. He does the same thing over and over. They will have an argument about how he treats her like a roommate, then he will apologize and say he will change. But they always seem to end up back in the same spot.

"This time will be different, this time some lousy apology and make up Sex won't change anything. After I tell him, things will have to change. No, **need** to change, and if he can't do that, I'm done.

She drew in a deep breath as her taxi pulled up in front of her beautiful condo. This was it, no turning back now, she had to face Elliot.

She grabbed her bags out of three car and handed over her money to the grimy taxi driver. As she made her way up to the front steps, the door flew open and she was greeted with the most amazing things in the world to her. Her children.

"Mommy!" Myra and Tati yelled, running up to Olivia and greeting her with the biggest hugs.

James and Logan weren't much farther behind as they also ran to Olivia and embarrassing her in a hug.

Olivia was crouched down to be at her children's height ad she squeezed them tight never wanting to let go.

"I missed you guys so much." she said through her tears, as she kissed each one on their heads. "I missed my babies so much."

"Mom," Logan chocked out. "We missed you so much. Please don't ever leave again."

"Yeah mommy, please don't do it gain'.". Tati whispered agreeing with her older brother.

Seeing all four of her children crying because of her absolutely broke her heart.

She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes, and looked down into the faces of her children.

"My babies. Mommy is so, so sorry she left. I want you all to know it had nothing to do with you guys, and that I love you with all my heart. I promise that I will never, ever leave you guys again." she said trying to keep her tears under control.

All four kids smiled up at their mother and wrapped their hands back around her.

Olivia looked up at the steps to see Elliot coming down towards her. Instantly her smile faded.

The look on his face was hard to read. She couldn't tell weather he was happy, angry or upset to see her. His face was scruffy like he hadn't shaved in days, his eyes were puffy like he had been crying, and he was wearing an Old NYPD Sweater with his tattered sweat pants.

"Liv." He spoke dryly.

All the kids let go of Olivia to turn and look at their father.

Part of Olivia wanted to run to him and hug him, and maybe things would magically be back to what they used to be. But she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Before she could do that, they needed to have a serious talk.

"Hi El."

His faced softened. "I missed you so much Olivia." He said as he walked towards her and wrapped her up in a hug.

When she did not reciprocate the hug he instantly let go and looked into her eyes. He could see the hurt, anger and sadness in them. Why hadn't he noticed earlier.

"We'll talk later when the kids are in bed." she whispered. "Can you grab my bags?"

Elliot stood there in complete shock, finally realizing the state his marriage was in.

"C'mon my babies, lets go pick out a movie and you guys can grab all, the pillows and blankets you want to make a comfy spot on the floor." Olivia told her kids, seeing the smiles on all of their faces.

"Can we have popcorn too, please mom?" James asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! And candy?" Myra added, with the same puppy dog eyes as her brother.

Olivia just laughed at how adorable her kids were.

"Of course, my little munchkins."

All Elliot could do was watch as his family made their way up the steps, into the condo. He was left standing there with her bags, trying to figure out where everything went wrong.

He knew this time something was different, and that it wouldn't be fixed with a simple apology.

Olivia made her way downstairs to the living room after tucking in the kids.

Elliot was sitting on the couch watching television, and instead of sitting down beside him, she chose to sit on the chair beside the couch pulling her feet beneath her.

The whole day she had been distant from Elliot. He would try and sit beside her and she would move, he would speak to her and she would ignore him. Now it was time for them to talk. Elliot picked up the remote and turned off the television, and turned to face olivia.

"Ok, the kids are in bed let's talk." He said almost emotion less.

Olivia still sat in silence.

"Liv please talk to me. I haven't seen you in a week, and today you haven't said more than two words to me." Elliot said almost pleading.

"Elliot," She sighed. "You're can't just expect to apologize to Me this time, and for everything to be okay. The truth is, it's not." Her eyes finally looked up into his.

"Olivia, you know I love you with all my heart can you please just tell me what it is I didn't wrong?"

"Elliot," She said in frustration. " Its the same thing I've told you about over and over. I'm your wife, and the mother of your children. Not your roommate. For the longest time I have felt so alone. At night, you no longer hold me like you used to. You don't even notice if I'm not in bed with you. Remember when you used to notice the second I wasn't in bed with you? Remember how if I had a bad day you would hold me and kiss me until I fell asleep?"

"Liv-"

"No, I'm not done." She snapped.

"Now, you barely touch me, or tell me you love me. Some nights I'll wake up and just cry, and you don't even notice. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? The last time we made love, there wasn't the same connection we used to have. Now, all I want to know is why did things change?" Olivia, was now trying to keep her cries from turning into sobs.

Elliot wanted so bad to go over and hold her, tell her not to cry, and that everything would be okay. But he knew he couldn't do that.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I've made you feel this way. But if I've made you feel lime this all along, them what's so different about this time?"

Olivia sighed and looked back into his blue orbs.

"Do you remember the last time we made love a few months ago?" She asked nervously.

"Of course."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Sadly belong to Dick Wolf -.- **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

Elliot was rendered speechless. Had she just told him she was pregnant? Another child was definitely not part of their plans, and with their track record, twins definitely weren't either.

"I knew you would feel this way." Olivia sighed beginning to get up from the chair, but being stopped by Elliot.

"No baby, this is wonderful. I know it wasn't part of our plans, let alone had we discussed having more children, but this is wonderful!" Elliot said kneeling in front of her, his large hand caressing her cheek.

She quickly removed his had from her face and looked into his eyes, the ones that made her melt.

"Elliot, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean everything is automatically going to get better. I don't want this pregnancy to be the only reason you are going to start trying. I want you to try because you want to, not because you have to." She said with anger.

"Olivia, can you please hear me out? You wont hear anything I have to say, and you won't believe a word that comes out of my mouth. So please just this once, let me tell you how I feel, with no interruptions. Please?" He practically begged her.

His words began to sink into Olivia, and she decided she did need to hear him out.

"Ok, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you." He said standing up, taking her hand in his. "Now would you please at least sit beside me on the couch?"

Olivia just nodded and sat so she was facing him on the couch.

"Olivia, I know I have been neglecting to tell you this lately, but I do love you. I love you more than life itself, and you and our kids are the best thing in my life. I know I have been so focused on work, and have been home less and less, but this family means the world to me. Having realized how much I have hurt you, and how lonely I have made you feel-" Elliot takes a deep breath trying to keep his tears at bay.

"This tears me apart. It makes me feel like a failure. Like I have failed at being a father, failed at being a husband, at being your lover and friend. The day we got married I vowed to take care of you, to be your friend, and to be the best husband I could to you. I broke that vow."

"Sweetie." Olivia said with tears of her own streaming down her face.

"No interruptions, remember Liv."

She nodded in apology.

"I finally realize how much I have broken you, and I will do anything and I mean anything to try and fix that. I have said I'm sorry to you so many times, but this time I know my apologies won't fix this. I promise I am going to make a change. I am going to cut back hours at work, I am going to listen to you when you need to talk, I'm going to hold you every night and I promise I will be there for you through this entire pregnancy. I will massage your feet when their sore, I will run out in the middle of the night to get you food, and I'll tell you how beautiful you are everyday! And I don't want you to think I'm only doing this for the baby, I'm doing this because I love you, and I can't lose you."

Elliot's eyes were now bloodshot red and his cheeks were wet from his tears.

Olivia took a deep breath and wiped away her own tears, not wanting to be weak and just forgive him.

"El, don't think for one minute that I don't love you, because I do. I don't want to throw away ten years of marriage, but your words are only going to take you so far. I want you to prove to me you're actually going to change. I don't want to bring another child into this world with a marriage that is on the rocks." She says finally composing herself.

"Baby, you have my promise." He says taking her face into his hands. "Now, would you let me take you upstairs and prove to you how much I love you?"

He then crashes his lips to hers without giving her time to think. At first her body is tense, but she then gets into this kiss, missing being that close to her husband. They stood up from their sitting position on the couch never breaking their heated kiss.

Olivia brings her hands to his face ad he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his strong form.

Finally making their way to the bedroom Elliot softly places Olivia on the bed, and their lips part for the first time.

He hovers over her and they stare into each others eyes, their faces no further than 2cm apart.

"Elliot," She breathes. "I want you to know, that sex isn't going to change anything. It doesn't count as an apology or a way to make me forget all about this."

Elliot pulls back to get a better look at her.

"Olivia, this isn't just some stupid make up Sex, this is me showing you how much I really love you, this is going to bring me making love to you. And I want you to know it will never be just 'sex'."

She reaches up to caress his face.

"Make love to me then."

**Thought I would keep you waiting for some smut ;) **

**Anyways, review and throw some ideas out there to let me know what you guys want to happen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- So here is the next chapter, and there is some smut! And I want you all to know, I'm not the best at writing smut, so bear with me here! **

**Disclaimer- Belong to Dick Wolf. **

The moment the words left her mouth his hands were on her. They ran along her sides, back up to her large large breasts and finally one hand came to rest on her stomach.

He pulls her shirt up to expose her still flat belly, and his face goes down to meet with his hand.

"Hi in there, I'm your daddy. I know you can't hear me yet, but I want you to know I love you and your mommy very much." When he finishes talking to her belly he gives it a light feather kiss, and moves his head back up to meet with hers. He can see the big smile plastered across her face.

"That was adorable." She says giving him a kiss, which quickly turned into much more.

Elliot pulls away from the kiss to pull Olivia's shirt over her head. He looks down to her lace covered breasts, actually realizing the slight increase in size. He reaches behind her to unclasp her bra slowly pulling it off her. For the first time in a few months he catches sight of her perfectly plump breasts.

"I've missed these." He says before he grabs one with his right hand, while he ravages the the other.

"El!" She moans, as her hand moves to the back of his head, never wanting to lose the contact. The sensation she feels going straight to her core.

"Its been way too long." She stifles through a moan. Elliot then switches breast, giving the other one the same amount of attention.

Wanting to skip the foreplay, Olivia pushes Elliot's head away from her breast, telling him she wanted his lips on hers. She began to tug on his shirt impatiently signaling she wanted it off. Taking the hint Elliot pulled away from the kiss and tugged the shirt over his head.

Her hands found their way to his perfectly toned chest, and they ran up his washboard abs. He crashed his lips back to hers as her hands continued to roam his body.

"Babe, I know you just want to get to it, but I really want this to be about you tonight. I'm going to prove to you how much I love you." He tells her while running his fingers through her hair.

"Then show me." She purrs as she reaches up and tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Elliot growls as he begins to suck on her pulse point, knowing it was her weak spot.

"Babe." She moans, raking her fingers through his hair.

His hands roam down to the button on her pants and tugs then off her body.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, he ran one hand through her hair, while the other supported his body weight as he hovered above her.

"Olivia do you know how beautiful you are? Every time I see these luscious curves-" He moaned as he licked his lips."These curves of yours, damn! And what makes it even better, is that you're mine. Always and forever."

She reaches her hand up to pull his lips down towards hers. Their tongues battled together, and their bodies grinder into one another as if they were trying to become one. Olivia could feel his hands all over her body, and she could feel his erection through his pants.

Finally pulling away from their kiss needing oxygen, Olivia began to pull on his pants. "Too many clothes in the way." She said, needing to feel only skin with nothing between them.

Following her request he took both his jeans and boxers off, followed by him slowly pulling her panties down her legs, and throwing them to join the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Olivia bit back a moan as her eyes roamed down to catch a glimpse at his manhood. He was already hard and his beautifully long length was already purple and red in colour. He was definitely ready for her.

He began to pepper her body in kisses from head to toe, when he finally reached her core.

Olivia could feel his breath against her already hot core, making her gasp quietly. Finally his tongue, made contact with her wet slit, and she grasped the bed sheet tightly in her fists and bit her lip, not wanting to scream.

His tongue began to work faster, running it up and down her slit carefully avoiding her clit.

"Fuck El!" She moaned, doing her best to stay as quiet as possible.

He continued to make love to her with his tongue, and he could tell she so badly wanted to yell and scream, but he knew she couldn't do that with their kids sleeping down the hall. So instead of using his tongue , he used fingers, to pump in and out of her as his mouth met hers. Olivia could taste herself on his tongue, and she moaned at how erotic it was.

"I'm so close baby." She moaned into his mouth.

Wanting to feel his wife cum around his fingers, he began to pump faster, and used his thumb to circle her clit.

Her back arched off the bed, her nails dug into his back. "Yes baby, faster." She moaned around his tongue.

"I want you to come for me angel."

That was all it took to have Olivia falling to pieces. Her back arched, her nails dug even harder into his back that he was sure she had drawn blood, and she screamed into his mouth.

When she finally came down from her high, Elliot withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean.

"Do you know how good you taste?" he asked.

"Mhmm, I could taste it on your tongue." she said seductively.

"Now, it's time to make love to you." He said, looking deep into her eyes as he lined himself up with her center.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked softly.

"Yes El, make love to me."

He slowly pushed into her as they both moaned in pleasure, and her eyes rolled back in her head. When he was finally all the way inside her, he brushed her hair behind her ear and softly whispered, "I love you."

He then began to move within her, causing her to gasp at the pleasure she was feeling. It had been so long since they had last made love, she was still trying to adjust to his large size.

"Shit El, it's been too long baby. You feel so good." She cried out breathlessly.

He would pull almost all the way out just to slam back into her, making sure she felt every inch of him. As he continued this pattern he began to suck on her pulse point trying to give her a hickey, he wanted everyone to know she was his.

Feeling her walls clench around him, he returned his eyes to hers wanting to see the look on her face when she came.

"I wanna watch you." He said to her, snaking his hand between their bodies to rub her clit.

"Fuck!" She said harshly. "Go deeper baby."

Elliot could feel his own release approaching, as he moved deeper into her.

"I'm with you baby, come for me."!He whispered to her.

"I'm coming baby!" She yelled forgetting to stay quiet as she clenched around him, causing Elliot to spurt his seed into her.

"I love you!" She yelled riding out her intense orgasm.

"I love you too babe." He said breathlessly as they both came down from their highs.

As elliot moved to pull out of her, she grabbed his back to stop him. "No baby, I want you to stay inside me tonight." She said shyly.

"Of course." He said with a big smile on his face.

Elliot held tight to Olivia as he rolled onto his back, clutching her tight to his chest as he stayed inside her.

Olivia snuggled into his chest getting comfortable, as she buried her face into his neck.

Both were happy and content as they let sleep overcome them. And just before Olivia drifted off, she whispered so softly she herself could barely hear it,

_"I love you." _


End file.
